In theatres and dance studios it is desired that the flooring be cushioned to protect the feet and limbs of the dancers. Furthermore, it is often desirable to provide removable or portable flooring to accommodate varying needs of a theatre set. Still further it is desired to provide flooring which may readily be assembled and repaired.
Heretofore it was known in the prior art to provide cushioned flooring as is disclosed in Kodaras, U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,475; Dahlborg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,173; Omholt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,281, Chervaux, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,529 and Coke, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,569.
Such flooring while cushioned at most parts of the surface, often had portions which were not cushioned, and which presented conditions of possible injury and therefore not entirely satisfactory to dancers.
It was also known in the general flooring field to provide floor in unitized panels, as is disclosed in Mellor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,948; and Bourgade, U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,338.
Now there is provided by the present invention, flooring units which when assembled, provide flooring which offers protection to dancers throughout the entire surface of the flooring.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide novel flooring which provides improved protection for dancers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide flooring units which are readily constructed, and in which several units may be readily assembled and disassembled.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide flooring as aforesaid in which cushioning is provided accross the surface of the flooring.
It is still a further object to provide flooring which is of practical design and construction, and yet safe and practical in use.